


Ought to be a Man

by TemperateWriting



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: DreamSMP - Freeform, Gen, Pogtopia, SPOILERS FOR ELECTION DAY, did not proofread, i had so much energy I needed to write something, idk take it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TemperateWriting/pseuds/TemperateWriting
Summary: Tubbo struggles to hold onto life in the stone walls.Why won’t they stop shouting?==o==Aka I did not proofread or anything. DREAMSMP ELECTION SPOILERS.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 92





	Ought to be a Man

**Author's Note:**

> DREAMSMP ELECTION SPOILERS

Tubbo could still smell the sulfur. He could still feel the explosion against his skin. Ringing filled his ears as the three of them argued. They sounded so.. muffled. 

His head continued to spin. Perhaps it was best not to think about things too quickly. The young brunette tried to cling onto.. something inside of him. He felt like he was drifting. 

Somebody kept bringing up his name. He thought it was Tommy, god, he hoped it was Tommy. He could slightly see the red-and-white shirt through his ruined eyes. The piglin was there too. Tubbo tried not to hold too much of a grudge, as he wasn’t entirely sure of his end of the story. 

He slumped even further against the stone walls, unable to keep himself steady, even when sitting down. More shouting bounced around him. It seemed to echo off the wall, enhancing the terrible headache. Please, could they please stop shouting. 

Tubbo was almost used to the burns by now. It was just part of the haze that was left of his life. Was he going to die?

… Probably. That sucked. 

He winced as Wilbur turned a little too quickly, sending the cavern’s air his way. A cry stifled in his throat. 

Somebody called his name. Tubbo tried to look over, though his eyes could barely keep themselves open due to the exposure from the sulfur. 

The voice called out again, feminine and worried. Tubbo though it was Niki. He had no lead on it though, and he wheezed out a muffled response. 

The arguing stopped. Thank god. It did just leave the ringing and the static to become louder, though. 

One person at his side turned into four. What he assumed to be Niki was crouching to his left. Wilbur and Techno either glanced at each other, standing not too far away from where Tubbo’s legs stretched out. Tommy was the closest, sitting next to him at the right. 

“Tubbo?” The blond’s voice was distorted, making the brunette wince slightly. Tubbo couldn’t find the energy to respond. Quite frankly, he couldn’t find the energy to do anything other than sit there. Any energy he had left was being put to keep his heart beating and eyes open. 

Tommy said something else, but it felt like everything was underwater. Tubbo found himself, once again, clinging onto anything, any sort of power, to keep himself conscious. 

Shuffling of a pair of feet, and suddenly the silhouette of Wilbur was gone. Tubbo’s eyes closed shut, despite the irritation.

Somebody placed a hand on his leg, instantly pulling away when he let out a weak cry of pain from the burns. 

For the final time, the young boy, ought to be a man at this point, tried to hold onto something inside of him to keep himself in the moment. 

With a shuddering breath, he failed. 

**Author's Note:**

> I literally sat down after the stream and just started.. typing. This is what I got.


End file.
